D-Man (Dennis Dunphy, Watcher Datafile)
D-MAN Dennis Dunphy classified Dennis Dunphy was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. As a young man, he idolized superheroes. A successful college football player, he hoped to be recruited as a professional, but despite trying out for a number of teams, he was chosen by none. When he was approached by an agent of the Power Broker and offered the chance to undergo a process to increase his physical strength to superhuman levels. He agreed, and had his strength boosted, but with his new-found power, he could not safely compete against regular athletes. The Power Broker offered him a place in the new Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation (UCWF), where he could use his augmented strength against other similarly augmented wrestlers. He fought with the Thing (Ben Grimm), among others, and called himself "Demolition Dunphy." Unbeknownst to Dunphy, Power Brokers Inc. was a criminal organization. They supplied pills to their clients, purportedly to stabilize their metabolisms after the treatments, but in reality to keep them addicted to the pills and under their control. Grimm and Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura, a fellow client of Power Brokers and UCWF wrestler) discovered that approximately half of Power Brokers' clients had come out of their treatments with brain damage or deformities. Power Brokers commanded some of their clients, including Dunphy, to capture Grimm and Ventura, and threatened to withhold their pills if they refused. Dunphy followed his conscience, however, and refused to betray his friends. Although he went through a harrowing withdrawal, he freed himself from Power Brokers' control. Captain America (Steve Rogers) took an interest in Power Broker Inc. because of one of its clients, the Super-Patriot. Dunphy allied himself with Rogers, created a costume based on those of Daredevil and Wolverine, and captured Karl Malus, the head scientist. Soon afterward, Power Broker's agents captured Dunphy and put him through more treatments, which resulted in a heart attack. He was rescued by Captain America. While he was recovering from his heart attack, Dunphy operated Rogers's telephone hotline. After John Walker supplanted Rogers as Captain America, Rogers became a costumed adventurer known as The Captain. Dunphy, Nomad (Jack Monroe), the Falcon, and Vagabond joined Rogers on several missions, going up against the Serpent Society and a group of superhuman criminals who had broken out of the prison for super villains known as the Vault. In the latter conflict, Demolition-Man tried to apprehend the villainess Titania. However, Titania's strength far exceeded his, and she threw him off a cliff, nearly killing him. After the encounter with Titania, Dunphy lost confidence in himself. Soon afterward, the Commission on Superhuman Activities arrested and interrogated him. Upon his release, Dunphy found Rogers trying to reconstitute the Avengers, and Dunphy joined the team on an informal basis. To help Battlestar, Dunphy and Rogers flew to the Arctic to rescue Battlestar's partner, USAgent (the former Super-Patriot), from U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.. Dunphy, still unsure of himself, waited in an Avengers Quinjet while Rogers and Battlestar investigated. When Rogers learned that U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. was about to trigger an electromagnetic pulse, he asked Dunphy to crash the Quinjet into the base. Before Dunphy could eject, two U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents tried to plant bombs on the aircraft. One bomb went off. The Quinjet crashed into the base and stopped the pulse, but Dunphy sank into the ocean with the Quinjet wreckage and was presumed dead. Dunphy miraculously survived the crash and lived with an Inuit tribe, but he lost his voice and much of his vitality. The Falcon and USAgent rescued him after he was kidnapped by ULTIMATUM. Rogers, with the help of other Avengers, nursed Dunphy back to health. Possibly as a delayed after-effect of the Power Broker treatments, Dunphy became schizophrenic. He believed that a voice was instructing him to collect the Infinity Gems. Instead he stole ordinary gems. Daredevil convinced Dunphy to get treatment for his illness. Dunphy sided against the Superhuman Registration Act during the Civil War, alongside Captain America. After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. During Dark Reign, he enlisted in the U.S. Army serving in Iraq. He covertly operated as D-Man when he could, enlisting the help of his fellow soldiers. Somehow, Dunphy was used by Henry Gyrich and Hydra to mind-control him to turn him into the new Scourge. Sharon Carter was forced to fatally shoot Dunphy during his encounter with Captain America. Dunphy was revived by a boy wishing to summon a demon (and instead had D-Man resurrected). After visiting the Avengers Mansion, meeting with Jarvis and Rage, he had the best day of his life, just before being killed by the incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. When the universe was brought back, Dennis started working for the new Captain America (Sam Wilson) as a pilot, mechanic, technician, and field backup. He bought himself a battle armor to "finally look cool." Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Cap's Backup, Returned From Dark Places, UCWF/Army Veteran Power Sets POWER BROKER AUGMENTATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D8 (reduced by Limit), Superhuman Strength D8 (reduced by Limit) SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease, fatigue or poison. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Power Broker Augmentation power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Power Broker Augmentation power for this action. Limit: Burning Out. Step back a Power Broker Augmentation power by –1 permanently, or take or step up an Heart Condition physical complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. When a Power Broker Augmentation power is stepped back below D6 it is shut down. When the Heart Condition complication is stepped up beyond D12 take D12 physical trauma. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Schizophrenia mental complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover the complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. D-MAN'S BATTLE ARMOR Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Sensors D6, Tools D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or small-arms-based attacks. SFX: Emergency Force Field. When stressed out in a Scene, spend a doom die to activate Emergency Force Field. You can no longer act in the Scene but take no trauma. SFX: Parachute. Spend a doom die to add Flight D6 to your power set until an opportunity is activated against you. Spend a doom die to join a scene after it begins. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a D-Man's Battle Armor power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Avengers Category: Night People Category: Revengers Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Stars and Stripes Category: Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation Category: U.S. Army